


These Things Get Louder

by left_uncovered



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Dear Evan Hansen RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hook-Up, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_uncovered/pseuds/left_uncovered
Summary: Laura’s not stupid: she knows that even if they’re actors, and even though he’ll be leaving the cast in a month, they’re still technically co-workers. And friends. Very good, completely platonic friends who don’t rock the friendship boat with 1 AM hook-ups. There are about a hundred reasons they shouldn’t do this. It’s just hard to think of any particular one with Will’s head between her thighs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not real, not meant to be speculation about real life, etc. Title from [Moves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9aKXlr1dMk) by The New Pornographers.
> 
> The characters in this fic have unprotected sex, though both of them consent. If that squicks you out, you may want to give this a pass.

Laura’s not stupid: she knows that even if they’re actors, and even though he’ll be leaving the cast in a month, they’re still technically co-workers. And _friends_. Very good, completely platonic friends who don’t rock the friendship boat with 1 AM hook-ups. There are about a hundred reasons they shouldn’t do this. It’s just hard to think of any particular one with Will’s head between her thighs. Back at the bar, she’d told herself there was no way this was going to end well. But here she is, pressed against the hallway wall of her apartment, holding her dress up while Will trails wet, sloppy kisses up her thighs.

Best case scenario: he’s mediocre in bed and they dance around each other for a few days before mutually deciding to forget about their failed hook-up. Worst case scenario: he’s excellent in bed and they dance around each other for a few days before this becomes a semi-regular post-show thing.

She squirms under the press of his lips as he gets closer to the heat between her legs. She’s been wet since he pulled her into the bar bathroom and pressed her against the counter, his dick hard against her thigh, her stomach hot with the promise of a good fuck.

Will lays a wet kiss on her mound against the fabric. The ache in her clit is something desperate.

“Can I?” he asks, gazing up at her through long lashes.

When she nods, he licks across her clothed pussy to taste her through the fabric.

“Fuck,” she hisses between clenched teeth.

It’s been a while, and though Laura’s good at using her hands to get herself off, there’s nothing quite like the warmth of a tongue. Will’s not shy about mess, letting his spit and her slick soak through her panties, licking against her clit until she’s gasping, “Off, off,” and then he’s pulling them down. And then his mouth is back on her, tongue tracing a long, wet stripe from her pussy to her lips to right below her clit. He does it again, spreading her wetness between her lips, then dipping back down again to taste her, making pleased little noises against her heat. She’s so distracted by the pleasant, slow throb his tongue leaves in its wake that it takes her a while to realize he’s been purposefully neglecting her clit.

That won’t do.

She grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him backward gently, ignoring his little groan of protest, then tilts his chin up so he’s looking at her. His tongue darts out to lick her slick off his lips.

“Lick me,” Laura orders.

His lips curve up into an unbearably smug smile.

“Lick you where?” he asks, smooth as honey, way too satisfied over the control he has over her right now.

He laps over her pussy and then works the tip of his tongue in, making her shudder, her hand going slack in his hair. “Here?”

Moves to her lips. “Here?”

She fucking swears he must be able to see her clit twitching, begging for attention, when he finally, finally, lays a small kiss right on the hood, then pulls away quickly to look at her for approval.

“Here?”

She’s so turned on now she thinks she might die if he doesn’t make her come in the next sixty seconds.

She moves her hand from his hair to his cheek, tracing a thumb over his cheekbones. He leans into the touch.

And then she says very seriously, “I am going to die if you don’t make me come in the next sixty seconds.”

Will laughs. “Can’t have that.”

He lays a hand over hers and guides it back to his hair. “Show me what you like.”

This time, when Laura pushes him back against her, he doesn’t hold back. He wraps his lips around her clit and sucks until she starts pulling at his hair, gasping _too much_ , and then licks slow across the hood to soothe her. She can feel herself getting wetter, pussy clenching tight. His hands grip her thighs, holding them open despite their urge to close against the overstimulation. She loves being eaten out, but has always had a little trouble coming from it, needing the fullness of a finger or cock inside her to push her over the edge. But Will’s mouth is something else, has her reevaluating what she thought she liked.

She’s already so close when he slides two fingers into her, easy as anything, her pussy already so loose and wet from his mouth.

He pulls off her with a wet sound. “Fuck, Laura, look at you.” He sounds awed. “Taking my fingers so well.”

He rubs lightly against her g-spot, teasing, and her knees buckle.

“There?” he asks, and repeats the motion, this time while his thumb rubs tight circles across her clit.

Laura makes an impatient, desperate noise, whines, “Will, please.”

She’s never gonna be able to watch him tune a guitar or coax a melody from a ukulele again without remembering how his fingers feel buried so deep inside her.

When he starts flicking his tongue quick against her clit, she feels her body tense up, and just as she’s about to come, Will slides his fingers out.

She makes an unsatisfied, frustrated groan, as his mouth pushes her over the edge, pussy clenching around nothing.

“You asshole,” she gasps, as he licks her through her orgasm. It’s not bad, but she’s so aware of the emptiness in her now, how much better it would be with him filling her up.

Will grips her thighs, traces gentle patterns against her skin while she shakes, moves his mouth from her clit to her pussy to lick up her slick, and then gives her one last wet kiss before moving up her body to cup her face in his hands.

Laura’s still trying to collect herself, leaning against the wall so she doesn’t collapse. Her eyes are shut tight, mouth open, breathing hard. She doesn’t remember the last time she received oral that good. She can still feel the phantom sensation of Will’s tongue against her clit, can still feel the emptiness inside her from when he’d withdrawn his fingers.

She leans her head against his shoulder, breath warm against his collarbone, exposed from when she’d undone the top buttons of his shirt to mark him.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah. Just – bed?”

Her legs feel like jelly as he guides her to her room. It’s a mess – she hadn’t bothered to clean up, not intending to have anyone over – and she’s almost embarrassed about it until she remembers all the other times he’s come over to watch Netflix or fuck around on her keyboard and seen the place in a worse state. It’s strange to have him here now for entirely different reasons. The familiarity is comforting despite the unexpected circumstances.

She works on the zipper of her dress, getting it halfway down, while he pulls off his shirt and pants. When she spins around, he helps her pull it the rest of the way down, sliding the fabric off her shoulders and letting it pool at her feet. He undoes her bra next, hands warm against her skin where he slides them down her back, tracing over her vertebrae. She’s already come once, but just that gentle touch has the heat pooling in her stomach again.

Will lets out an appreciative groan when she turns back around to face him, finally fully naked. It’s hard to be self-conscious when she sees how his dick twitches in his boxers, the growing wet spot increasingly obvious against the dark cotton.

And then he’s pulling off his boxers and it’s her making a surprised, pleased noise.

“Oh god.” He’s not porn star huge, but he’s definitely thick, and his cock’s got a bit of an upward curve that she knows will feel good against her g-spot.

She wraps a hand around him, enjoying the way his eyelids flutter as he sucks in a breath, and then pulls from base to tip, pausing on the upward stroke to tease the leaking head. Laura’s always liked the feeling of being stretched while being fucked, and right now the thought of having Will’s thick cock inside her is making her even wetter.

Will lets out a shy little laugh that dissolves into a gasp when she twists her wrist. “Like what you see?”

He walks her backwards until her back is hitting the mattress. His mouth is slick against hers, his hand tangling in her hair. His body is one long line of heat against hers, hot goosepimpled skin against skin. When he shifts on top of her, his cock rubs across her pussy and she cries out into his mouth, shifting under him, desperate to feel him against her again, to fill the urgent ache inside her.

Then he pulls away, and she can’t help her frustrated whine at the loss of contact. She can feel the heat leeching from the now too-large space between them.

Will sits back on his heels and rests one hand on her thigh, the other one palming his cock lazily. Fuck, his cock looks good, would feel so good inside her if he’d just hurry up and stop teasing.

“Do you wanna?” he asks. His voice is sweet and slow, like he doesn’t damn well know what she wants.

She nods, and then he’s spreading her legs apart a little roughly, murmuring a low, “ _Fuck_ ,” when he sees her so wet and spread open for him. He dips two fingers into her, running them through the mess her pussy made.

Laura’s always secretly been a bit embarrassed about how wet she gets when she’s turned on, but Will is so into it it’s impossible to focus on anything but that look of awe on his face. He brings the two fingers up to her mouth to taste, letting her lick them clean.

He parts her lips with gentle fingers, ruddy head of his cock against her leaking pussy, and Laura’s barely restraining herself from just pushing against him and taking him. She shuts her eyes instead, letting her head fall back against the mattress, her hands clenching in the sheets with the anticipation of finally being fucked.

He rubs the head of his cock against her lips, but instead of pushing in, he trails upwards, rubbing against her swollen clit instead.

“Will,” she protests, clit twitching against his cock. “Will, come _on_.”

“Here?” he teases, rubbing his cock against her entrance. His precome leaks onto her, mixing with her slick, getting her even wetter. “You want my cock here?”

When he pushes just the tip into her, teasing, she comes with a frustrated whimper, clenching around him, trying to pull him deeper. She’s still shaking, clit still oversensitive and pussy still twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm, when he pushes all the way in.

“Oh god, _yes_.”

There’s barely any resistance left, her pussy wet and stretched out from his teasing. She blushes a little at the slick sounds she makes, can’t help moaning at the growing fullness. It’s been a while since she’s been fucked like this, the ache welcome after a too-long dry spell that left her twitchy and frustrated.

Will’s eyes are wide, his lower lip caught between his teeth. “Fuck,” he groans. “Fuck, Laura, you’re so tight.” He lets out a punched-out laugh, trying to steady himself, trying not to fuck into her too hard. When she clenches hard around him, he whines out a broken, _oh_ , head falling forward.

“Come on,” she urges. “Fuck me.”

He obeys, pulling out so just the tip is spreading her open, and then thrusting back in, stretching her again, filling her up. It’s like every nerve in her body is in her pussy, clinging tight to his thick length. She wants him more, deeper, needs him to fill her up and fuck her open until the desperate ache inside is gone, and there’s only him. He raises his hips up when he pulls out, and when he thrusts back in, the length of his cock rubs so sweetly against her g-spot, making her cry out.

She pushes herself up onto her elbows, so she can watch the way he fucks into her, her walls clinging slickly to him. The sight of her pussy stretched so wide around him makes her clench down hard, shocking another whimper out of him.

“You feel so good,” she says, between gasps. “Fuck, Will, your cock –”

“Yeah?” he says, breath ragged. He thrusts in harder, making her hips lift up off the bed to meet him. “You like being filled up with my thick cock?” She can’t even speak, can only nod furiously, all language fucked out of her by the thrust of his hips.

“You’re so good, Laura, sweet pussy taking me so well, so – _fuck_ – tight.”

“Please,” she pleads, body moving against him. “Please, Will, I need –”

“Are you close?” he asks, and she nods frantically.

He brings his thumb back to her clit, rubbing against the swollen nub quickly. There’s so much sensation everywhere, every part of her body tight and aching with need.

When his cock hits her g-spot again, she comes with a shaky sob. He stills his thrusts, letting her ride out her orgasm, but keeps his fingers moving against her clit. Every time she clenches around his thickness, it sends another small shock of pleasure up her spine.

“Good?” Will asks once she’s stopped shaking. She opens her eyes, taking in the sweaty hair matted to his forehead, his red, bitten lips. His hips jerk ever so slightly, struggling against his crumbling self-control.

She lets out an exhausted laugh. “Fuck yeah.”

Her pussy is still tender from how well he fucked her, but she tightens around him anyway, just to see him squirm. “I’m okay,” she says. “You can move.”

It’s a different kind of pleasure, to be fucked through the overstimulation after she’s already come. There isn’t the insistent need from an oncoming orgasm anymore, so it’s easier to focus on the soft sounds Will makes as he gets closer, the way his mouth goes slack with pleasure.

It’s also a different kind of pleasure when he comes, cock pulsing then spilling deep inside her. She doesn’t usually let guys fuck her without a condom, but she trusts him, loves the intimacy of feeling all of him inside her. Her pussy must be a mess by now, but she loves that, too.

Will collapses on top of her, cock softening inside her before he pulls out, leaving a trail of his come and her slick across her thighs. His breath fans out across her cheek, and she rubs his back until he’s calmed down.

He pulls away from her a moment later, propping himself up on his elbows so he can take a long look at her, from her swollen, red pussy to her flushed cheeks to her hair fanning out all around her. His face is an unreadable mask, and he’s staring so long – he’s never done that before – that Laura’s starting to get a little uncomfortable. But then his lips curve into a soft, affectionate smile, and he kisses her collarbone, almost reverently.

“Been wanting to do that for a while,” he says. He trails kisses up her neck, gentle and unhurried. Laura wishes she could see his face.

“What, the kissing or the fucking?” she jokes.

He stills, and Laura panics, because clearly it was wrong to bring it up in words so soon, and then he’s pulling away to lie on his back. They’re still pressed together down their sides, but she misses the heat of his mouth.

“We’re okay, right?” he asks carefully.

She elbows him, trying to lighten the mood. “Come on, what’s a little midnight fucking between friends, right?”

His laugh is only half-hearted. He’d always been the more tentative one, better at ignoring the electric, unspoken thing between them, careful not to overstep any boundaries. “But seriously.”

“I am being serious!” she says. “That was the best sex I’ve had in ages, of course we’re okay.”

“Oh yeah?” He smirks. The bravado feels a little false, but it’s still an improvement from earlier. “Good enough to do it again?”

She snorts and moves to lay her head against his chest, and this time, he doesn’t pull away. “Obviously,” she says, and thinks, this is hardly the worst-case scenario she’d imagined.

He pulls the blankets up over them and rests his chin against her head, tangling their legs together in their little nest of warmth. Maybe, Laura thinks, he’s right to worry about them. But she can save that for tomorrow. This moment belongs to a different time.


	2. Transience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand.

They fuck on the couch the next day.

He wasn’t supposed to do anything strenuous on their off day, what with all the jumping and dancing he already does on stage, but it’s hard to think about that when Laura climbs onto his lap and starts sucking a fresh bruise onto the tender flesh of his neck. The TV is still on in the background, some kind of cooking show Laura had put on while answering her emails. When she pushes him all the way down to lie across the length of the couch, he feels the remote digging into the small of his back. But he doesn’t want to slow down long enough to move, already half-hard in his sweats.

“Hi,” Laura says, crawling on top of him to straddle him. When she leans down to kiss him, her hair falls all around them. He can’t help his delighted laugh, not sure how he got lucky enough to have this.

They make quick work of their sweats and shirts, and soon they’re both naked, Laura stroking his cock and positioning it at her wet, hot entrance. She didn’t even want him to eat her out or finger her beforehand, just wanted him in her as quickly as possible, and fuck if that isn’t a turn on. When she finally sinks down onto him, he can’t help groaning at the sudden wet, hot tightness, his fraying self-control just barely keeping him from fucking up into her. When she starts moving, she pins his hands above his head, orders him to keep them there, won’t even let him touch her or kiss her. It occurs to him, as she’s moving on top of him, clenching hard around his cock and working her clit, that she’s just using his cock to get herself off, and the thought sends such an urgent pulse of heat down into his belly that he almost comes right then. He wants her to use him, hold his hips down and ride him just like this, not let him come until she’s had several orgasms and is completely fucked out.  _Fuck_ , he thinks. Fuck.

“Do you think,” Laura asks, after they’ve cleaned up and she’s cuddled against his chest, “That people on the internet might be writing weird stories about us?”

Will snorts but doesn’t stop carding his hands through her hair. “What?”

“I just mean, what if they’re writing stories about us that aren’t true? Isn’t it kind of gross and invasive?”

 _Ah,_  Will thinks. He thinks he gets it. But also –

“Who cares? We’re just objects in someone’s transient fantasy anyway.”

Laura turns to him, looking very pale.

“What?” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr.](https://softfists.tumblr.com)


End file.
